Memory devices are available in a variety of styles and sizes. Some memory devices are volatile in nature and cannot retain data without an active power supply. A typical volatile memory is a DRAM which includes memory cells formed as capacitors. A charge, or lack of charge, on the capacitors indicate a binary state of data stored in the memory cell. Dynamic memory devices require more effort to retain data than non-volatile memories, but are typically faster to read and write.
Non-volatile memory devices are also available in different configurations. For example, floating gate memory devices are non-volatile memories that use floating gate transistors to store data. The data is written to the memory cells by changing a threshold voltage of the transistor and is retained when the power is removed. The transistors can be erased to restore the threshold voltage of the transistor. The memory may be arranged in erase blocks where all of the memory cells in an erase block are erased at one time. These non-volatile memory devices are commonly referred to as flash memories.
Flash memories may use floating gate technology or trapping technology. Floating gate cells include source and drain regions that are laterally spaced apart to form an intermediate channel region. The source and drain regions are formed in a common horizontal plane of a silicon substrate. The floating gate, typically made of doped polysilicon, is disposed over the channel region and is electrically isolated from the other cell elements by oxide. The non-volatile memory function for the floating gate technology is created by the absence or presence of charge stored on the isolated floating gate. The trapping technology functions as a non-volatile memory by the absence or presence of charge stored in isolated traps that capture and store electrons or holes.
In order for memory manufacturers to remain competitive, memory designers are constantly trying to increase the density of flash memory devices. Increasing the density of a flash memory device generally requires reducing spacing between memory cells and/or making memory cells smaller. Smaller dimensions of many device elements may cause operational problems with the cell. For example, the channel between the source/drain regions becomes shorter possibly causing severe short channel effects. Additionally, possible charge migration from one corner of the cell to the other becomes more of a concern with smaller cell size.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for higher density memory devices.